Gavin Murphy
Rickett: ''"What's your name, boy?"'' Gavin: ''"Gavin. Gavin Thurgood Murphy."'' '--'Rickett asking Gavin his name Gavin Thurgood Murphy, born c. 1982Dead Meat is set in 2007. In chapter 17, Gavin says he is 25, this tells us that he was born around 1982, is a male resident of the town of River's Edge. Biography Early life Gavin had a normal family life. His parents were high school lovers and he had only one sister, Addison. Gavin attended a college up north for three semesters, but decided that college wasn’t for him, and, not knowing where his life was going, lived a quiet life in River's Edge. Start of the Disease "Luckily my family got out in time. I hope." '''-- '''Gavin discussing his failed attempt at escaping his hometown On April 5, 2007, when Gavin was 25, in the town reported rodent infestations, with the main concern being rabies. Some time later, the disease turned out to be far worse then rabies, making humans rabid and bloodthirsty. For two days, Gavin saw no human that hadn't contracted the disease. Looking for a way out of town, Gavin made it so far before his car's transmission busted and he ended up spending the night in an alleyway. Gavin was woke up some time later by a stranger named Benny, who showed him a camp he had built on the roof of a building next to the alley Gavin was sleeping in. He spent only a short while with Benny in the camp, before the two decided to get out after they saw a diseased women lose her bowels and not have any reaction. Wonder Mart They walked half an hour to a nearby store called Wonder Mart, which they raided for supplies. Benny fought off several diseased individuals, called "bees" because there habit of walking in swarms. Gavin was too shocked to help, making Benny angry enough to tell him that next time he would be the bait. They spent the night in the store employee's break room before they decide to escape the town by crossing a nearby river, and set off. The houses Benny and Gavin soon come across a picturesque neighborhood, and break into one of the abandon homes, hoping to spend some time there. At nightfall, however, several bees show up outside and Benny makes Gavin fight them alone in the lawn as he stays safe indoors. While Gavin fights the numerous bees, Benny finds a car in the garage and plans to abandon his comrade, but at the last moment changes his mind and comes back to pick him up. The checkpoint They keep on driving, planning to leave once and for all and go get Gavin's sister, Addison in college up north, but are soon stopped by a military checkpoint, where soldiers are eliminating anyone who tries to leave. Leaving, they break into a nearby diner, where they are attacked by a woman calling herself Maria, who they get into a fight with. Gavin promises that they will take care of her and carry her to the river with them. The river They leave the diner and go, upon Maria's instructions, down a path through the wide forests that border the town, and finally reach the shallow river they can walk through, but are shocked to see a soldier is also gaurding the waterway. They leave Maria at a distance to keep her safe, with Gavin watching, horror struck, as two young girls and their father are killed for trying to escape. He sends Benny to go get Maria, but Benny comes back saying she's dead. Benny swears that the bees got her, but Gavin believes Benny killed her. The woods Putting it aside, they wade across the lake, and finally make it out of the town, only to see another bee, which makes them realize that the disease has escaped the town. Gavin kills the bee gorily, and they walk on, surprisingly finding a house in the middle of the woods. Knocking on the door, Gavin is attacked by an old man named Rickett, who believes that they were their to attack his land. Explaining that they only need help, Rickett cleans them up and they stay the night. The next day, Rickett sights a bee outside the cabin. Reflist